Subtle Touches
by Authoress formerly knownas Liz
Summary: He could only give him the most subtle of touches...YxY


Subtle Touches

By Liz

Rawr.

* * *

It was almost as if time were standing still. And to Yugi, that's exactly how he felt the first time he had discovered his feeling for his darkness. His one and only, Yami.

At first, he really didn't know what to think of the dark skinned man that was linked to his soul. There were days when he was nothing more than confused at the slight feeling of happiness he received when he was around said spirit, and had even begun wanting to just stand closer to the man. It was nothing more than the pure likeness he had for his friend, he had assured himself.

But the more time he spent with Yami, the more he began wanting to stand even that much closer to him. Sometimes, he would just enjoy the feeling of placing his hand on his shoulder, or brushing slightly against him when they passed by each other in the house. Each time he made contact with the ex pharaoh he felt an overwhelming sensation soar through his body.

When Anzu decided to throw a party just for the heck of it, Yugi and Yami attended with great pleasure, and to Yugi's enjoyment, he ended up sitting right next to Yami on the couch, their sides touching softly. It was then that Yugi felt the urge to reach out and hug the other man next to him, and the first time that he admitted to himself that maybe these subtle touches meant more to him than he had initially thought.

And it didn't help that Yami lived with him, oh no. Had Yami been someone like Anzu, he would be able to get away with the occasional bouts of attraction that caused him to scoot closer to the warm body next to him. But since he _lived _with Yami, those bouts came more frequently, and Yugi had a hard time keeping his distance.

But he somehow managed to keep that distance, even finding himself purposely taking a step back from the alluring creature while they were talking. He reveled in the attractive way that Yami would raise an eyebrow at his actions, and melt when he would take the step closer to counter Yugi's previous actions.

The night that they had been watching a movie together, Yugi tried to sneak his way closer to the spirit, inching ever so subtly over while Yami was engrossed in a particularly interesting part of the movie. In fact, he couldn't deny that he had used the technique of pretending to fall asleep on his other half's shoulders once or twice before.

It was at that moment that time stood still. The sound of the movie became ambient background noise, and for a moment, the only thing Yugi could hear was the heartbeat of the one he had been leaning on. Or perhaps it was his own heartbeat? Confusion set upon him as his eyes widened and his breath froze in his throat. _Oh god, I love him. _

And then everything seemed to race around, trying to catch up with real time. He quickly sat up and moved away from Yami, causing the other to look over with concern.

"Are you alright, Aibou?" Yami said, his low, dark voice penetrating through smooth, wet lips, enticing Yugi into thoughts that made his face turn a deep red.

Yugi mentally slapped himself. "I'm fine!" He said quickly, jerking himself up off the couch and racing to his room.

With this realization came the slight awkwardness of being around Yami. Was it obvious that he liked him? Did he act differently? Does he like me at all? What would he do if he found out? _I love him. _

The subtle touches came much less frequently now, however the urge was still evident. He just couldn't bring himself up to brushing up against his darkness now, he didn't know how long he would be able to resist that feeling of grabbing him and holding him.

But one night he did, however, have the courage to ask his Yami the unthinkable.

"Yami?" He said softly to his other one night.

"Yes, Aibou?" Yugi couldn't help but feel the pleasant shudders go through his body when Yami referred to him in such a close way.

"Can I hold you?"

There it was again. The attractive raise of the eyebrow, and Yugi couldn't help but smile. "Is there any specific reason?"

Yugi shook his head. "Not really. I just want to."

Yami smiled. "I don't see any harm in that."

Yugi smiled back at him, stepping forward and placing his arms around the taller boy's neck. He sighed as he rest his head on Yami's shoulder, and felt a slight blush spread across his face as Yami's arms circled around his waist gently. His breath hitched slightly as he felt Yami's face against his.

The stood in silence until Yugi let out a sigh, pulling Yami closer to him. Instinctively, Yami too tightened his grip on the smaller boy.

After that day Yugi had no problem with touching Yami. In fact, he made it a priority to always sit as close to his other self as he could possibly be. He even had the courage to sometimes come up behind said Yami and wrap his arms around him. Yami had no objections, leaning back to touch his aibou.

Their friendly relationship had become quite physical. Yugi had even taken to holding Yami's hand while they walked about. But there was still something that Yugi wanted to do more than anything, and even after all the advancements they had made, he still felt a little uneasy when he thought about it.

After all, this wasn't just subtle touches he was looking for.

Oh no.

It was only the fuel needed to light the big fire.

Yugi made this quite clear the night he finally kissed Yami. The night when they were sitting on the couch watching a movie, the name of which completely escaped him, all wrapped up in each other as they had been for the past couple of weeks. Yugi had taken to watching _Yami _instead, smiling as the other would look back at him.

It must have been the lighting, or the strangely sensual look that Yami carried around with him that caused all Yugi's reserves to finally break. But when their gazes locked together, and the alluring eyes of his other self looked back at him, he completely lost it.

It was a surprise at first when their lips touched, but after a few seconds Yami seemed to get used to the idea, lowering Yugi onto the couch and proceeding to kiss him senselessly.

…while the name of the movie may have been forgotten, that night was unforgettable.

When the sun came up and peered through the blinds of the living room, it seemed to discover littered articles of clothing and two boys lying under a blanket. And it watched on as two boys woke up, slightly confused and slightly embarrassed at their previous actions.

To Yugi, this was not a regrettable situation.

But Yami seemed to be avoiding him. It took about one awkward week before Yami was able to talk to Yugi, and even then there was tension in the air.

All of the touches disappeared. Yami couldn't even look Yugi in the eye. But Yugi would have none of this.

"I do not regret what happened between us." He told Yami one night, about a week and a half later.

Yami had been looking at the floor since Yugi approached him. Yugi, however, was looking directly at Yami, refusing to look away and give him doubts of the events that took place.

But then Yami looked up at Yugi. "Why?" He said. "Why wouldn't you? Why would we—and—eachother—"

"Yami," Yugi stepped forward. "I understand that you are confused, heck, I'm confused too." He put his had on Yami's cheek. "There are a lot of questions left unanswered, and a lot of things that need to be cleared up. But I assure you, I think no differently of you."

Yami didn't say anything.

"I just—I just couldn't help myself!" Yugi said. "You were there, and I was there, and you—you! You were so perfect, and it felt so right!"

Still, nothing.

"You _are _so perfect!" Yugi continued. "So much so that I can't help but feel these things for you! Yami, I _love _you!"

At this comment, Yami's eyes widened a bit. Perhaps he hadn't thought of that before. "You, love me?"

"I do!" Yugi said. "And I'm not ashamed of it. I will never be ashamed of it."

"Yugi…" Yami said. "I don't know what to say…I never thought that we—that you and—wow." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Yup," Yugi said quietly.

"I mean, I do care for you deeply, and some of these feeling I have been unable to ignore." Yami said. "But us? Together as a couple?"

Yugi nodded. "It's only what I hope for—what I _dream_ for."

Yami let out a deep breath, leaning forward and pressing his lips gently on Yugi's. "These are the feelings I can't ignore. A part of me has been shouting to do something about it, but it always felt strange."

Yugi nodded.

"That part of me wished to know what it's like to be with you," Yami said. "And the other part just wants to run away and not confront you."

Yugi nodded once more in full understanding, pulling Yami into a warm embrace. "I'll do whatever it is you need me to do. If you need time, I'll give you time. We don't need to rush it."

Yami smiled. "We probably should have said that _before_." He hugged the smaller one closer, chuckling slightly at Yugi's blushing face.

The two boys held each other through the night, stopping only to give out the most subtle of touches.


End file.
